Such leg support instruments are known from practice and are utilized for stably securing both legs of a person with set abduction for the purpose of examination or surgery on anus, perineum, scrotum, penis or vagina. Here, as a rule, to one longitudinal side of the operating table, a first such instrument is fastened and to the other longitudinal side a second such instrument is fastened. One lower leg of an adult person lying on his back on the operating table is supported by one thus fastened instrument and the other lower leg by the other thus fastened instrument.
As a rule, during such examinations or surgery, it is necessary to change the position of the legs several times with respect to the upper part of the body of the person. Such changes in position, where, if required, also the extent of flexion of the legs is to be changed, can be achieved by mutually hinging the first frame part and the second frame part about the first axis of rotation. During such changes of position, great forces are exerted on the hip joint.
A drawback of the known leg support instruments is that these great forces mentioned can cause damage to the hip joint, while the hip joint may even be dislocated. In general, with adults, the risk of dislocation of the hips is not very great as the hip joint of an adult is relatively robust. However, with small children, including babies, this risk is relatively great. Partly because of this reason, the known leg support instruments are less suitable for use with small children. With babies and other small children, instead of utilizing such leg support instruments, the feet of the children are secured on the operating table with tape. This latter situation is undesired, also because it limits the possibilities of changing the position of the legs.
It is noted that FIG. 10 of US 2002128577A1 shows a leg support instrument according to the preamble of claim 1. It is further noted that U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,534A shows a leg support instrument in which some of the features of the preamble of claim 1 are utilized, however, not the feature that the instrument is adjustable in the sense that, in the table fastening condition, different distances can be set between the table portion and the first axis of rotation of the first hinge.